The present invention relates to automotive internal combustion engines and an improved design for the intake manifold interface of the cylinder head thereof particularly of the type wherein the intake manifold delivers charge air to more than one intake port opening to the surface of the cylinder head within the manifold. More specifically, a depressed chamber in the surface of the cylinder head between adjacent intake ports is provided which enhances the flow of air into the intake port and improves the flow efficiency of the head and, accordingly, the volumetric efficiency of the engine.